1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a planar display unit, and more specifically, to a planar display unit that can be attached and detached from a computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For information-processing apparatuses, a display is used to display the information that is being processed, such as text or image information. With the advances in technology, the current display is a flat panel display, instead of an outdated cathode ray tube (CRT). Such displays are more compact, and also emit less radiation than their predecessors. The most popular planar display for information processing apparatuses is a liquid crystal display (LCD).
An all-in-one LCD-PC is made by assembling a planar display and a host computer inside a housing. Such a device is both compact and relatively easy to use. The planar display is more expensive than the host computer, but it has a longer useful life. However, when part of the host computer needs to be upgraded or goes out of use, the planar display, though still in good condition, is thrown away with the host computer. This is wasteful of both resources and money. Conversely, a variety of information apparatuses need to display image information, such as personal computers, video recorders, televisions, game consoles, etc. Hence, a typical family might possess a plurality of redundant displays, which is also wasteful. Additionally, if the host computer is in need of repair, the display can be scraped or otherwise damaged while servicing, which aggravates repair costs.
It is therefore a primary objective of the present invention to provide a planar display unit to solve the above-mentioned problem.
Briefly, in a preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a planar display unit that can be easily attached to or separated from a computer. A planar display unit has a flat panel display and a base. The flat panel display is rotatably set upon the base. The housing of the computer and the base of the planar display unit are designed to mate together, connecting the planar display unit to the computer. The computer has at least one storage device for the reading and writing of data.
It is an advantage of the present invention that the planar display unit can be easily attached to or separated from the housing of the computer so that when the computer is shipped for servicing, the planar display unit can be detached from the computer, avoiding potential damage to the planar display unit.